From Hell
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE... Des cauchemars... du sang... un couteau... un journal... résumé pourri mais bon... please lisez é è
1. 24 août 2009

**Note de l'auteure :** alors au départ c'est un OS. Mais comme je l'ai écris comme un journal, je publierais un jour à la fois. ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est totalement différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude... En même temps je l'ai écrit une nuit d'insomnie en écoutant les chansons les plus sombres des Diru XD bref... OSEF... Bonne lecture...

**Disclaimers :** ... bah euh... ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf un que j'ai "créé"... vous verrez ^^

**24 août 2009**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai cette envie… cette nécessité plutôt, d'écrire ce que je ressens en ce moment… Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive. J'ai cette envie, cette envie malsaine de voir du sang couler. Mais pas le mien…Oh non, pas le mien… Tous les jours, je vais travailler et tous les jours, je me retiens… depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que cela a toujours été en moi mais que cela dormait… oui que cette chose reposait au fond de mon être, au fond de mon âme, attendant le bon moment pour ouvrir les yeux, pour se réveiller…Cette chose noire et mauvaise qui petit à petit prend possession de moi, de mon esprit, de mon corps. _

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je lui résisterais. Non, je ne sais pas. Je résiste, j'use de tous les stratagèmes possibles pour tenter de calmer ce désir de sang. J'ai dû regarder tous les films d'horreurs qui existent. Du plus doux au plus horrible. Ca me calme un moment mais ma soif revient toujours, plus possessive à chaque fois. J'ai peur. Je me fais peur, je suis effrayé par ce que je pourrais faire, horrifié de penser que j'en serais capable. Capable de tuer. Tuer un inconnu, un proche… Quelqu'un… La première personne qui passerait à l'instant même où cette pulsion prendrait le dessus… _

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais en parler, me libérer de ce poids. Mais en parler à qui ? A mes amis ? Pour que ceux-ci aient peur de moi et me fuient ? A un médecin spécialisé, un psy ? Et je me retrouverais enfermé dans un asile pour psychopathe… Je ne suis pas fou… non. Je ne suis pas fou ! _

_Mais alors… Pourquoi est-ce que ces pensées m'obsèdent ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse penser à ça… J'ai toujours considéré les meurtriers comme des monstres et voilà que je me retrouve à être comme eux. Non… Non ! Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je n'ai tué personne. Mais… mais le penser, le désirer, être obsédé par ce désir de meurtre ne me rend-il pas comme eux ? Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un, c'est impossible… Je ne suis pas comme ça… _

Je referme ce simple cahier où j'ai écrit mes pensées. Il fallait que ça sorte. Ça y est. Et malgré ça, rien n'a changé. J'ai encore ces pensées, les images de ces rêves, ces cauchemars qui tournent en boucle devant mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi moi ? Il n'y a pourtant aucuns antécédents de problème psychologique dans ma famille. Il est vrai que j'ai déjà fait des petites dépressions mais rien de grave. Au bout de deux semaines, celles-ci disparaissaient…

Je finis enfin par me lever de ce lit, ce lit dans lequel je me suis réveillé en sursaut à trois heures du matin. Il est maintenant huit heures et demie et ça fait plus de cinq heures que je suis assis, le regard effrayé et pourtant hanté par les visions de mon rêve… Je vais dans la salle de bain et me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage. J'ai vraiment une sale tête et je sais déjà que je vais avoir droit aux regards inquiets et aux questions des autres. Même si je sais qu'ils font ça parce qu'ils sont inquiets, ça m'énerve. A chaque fois, j'ai envie de leur dire d'arrêter, de leur crier qu'ils m'énervent.

Mais là encore, je sais que ce n'est pas moi, non, c'est cette chose. Cette chose dont j'aimerais tant me débarrasser. Je me maquille un peu, histoire d'effacer les traces de ma nuit blanche, même si je sais que certains signes ne trompent pas. Cette étape accomplie, je m'habille, boit un café vite fait, espérant sans doute que la caféine me permette de tenir jusqu'à midi…Puis j'enfile ma veste, prend mes clés et file au studio… Je regarde ma voiture mais je n'ai pas envie de conduire… Par chance, le studio n'est pas très loin de mon appartement, et j'ai largement le temps d'y aller avant l'heure de la répète…

En marchant, je La sens, je L'entends… cette chose qui essaye encore de m'attirer dans ses filets, de me faire basculer… Alors, je prends mon MP3 et je mets la musique, me laissant emporter, couvrant les assauts de La bête. Je sens qu'Elle n'est pas contente, ce n'est que partie remise me fait-Elle comprendre. J'arrive enfin au studio et quelques minutes plus tard, quand tout le monde est là, la répète commence…En compagnie de la musique, je sais que je suis tranquille… mais pour combien de temps encore ?

* * *

s'il vous plaît, commentez é_è bon où mauvais, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur et surtout ça peut lui permettre de s'améliorer... quand je vois plus de 1000 hits pour une fics et seulement 11 commentaires, 'scusez mais ça m'énerve pas mal quand même '' enfin bref, j'espère que ce début vous aura plus... ^^


	2. 31 août 2009

**Note de l'auteure :** Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic vous plaise ^^ j'ai été très heureuse de vos reviews alors je me suis dit que pour vous remercier la suite était le meilleur moyen ^^ Bonne lecture 3

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas à moi.

**31 août 2009**

_Je… je n'arrive pas à y croire… je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est impossible et pourtant, il semblerait bien que mes rêves m'aient rattrapés… Je ne me souviens de rien mais je sais. Oui, je sais. Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais du faire. Comment ais-je pu finir par basculer… Cette nuit, je suis tombé. _

_Ce qui m'a réveillé ce matin, où plutôt en ce début d'après-midi, c'est mon téléphone. Déjà, quand j'ai vu l'heure, je n'ai pas compris ce que je faisais encore chez moi, j'aurais dû être à la répète depuis longtemps. A moitié endormi, je décrochais pour avoir Reita au téléphone. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il me disait. Il me demandait si j'allais mieux, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose… De quoi parlait-il, à cet instant, je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai su plus tard. Un vague souvenir d'un appel passé pour prévenir de mon absence… Malade. _

_Après avoir raccroché, je m'étais rallongé. Ma main était alors entrée en contact avec quelque chose de froid. Intrigué, j'avais tourné les yeux et… et… j'ai encore du mal à croire ce que j'ai trouvé. Un… couteau. Et pas un petit. Il était plein de sang. Du sang qui avait fini par s'imprégner dans mes draps. Des tâches écarlates maculaient tout mon lit et… mes vêtements. _

_Complètement affolé, je m'étais précipité dans la salle de bain. Mon visage était plein de traînés de sang. Jetant mes affaires par terre, je me précipitais alors dans la douche. J'avais l'impression que ce liquide vitale s'était incrusté dans ma peau, me tatouant alors ce que j'étais : un meurtrier, un monstre… _

_Après cette douche, j'avais changé tous mes draps, tous mis à laver, nettoyer le couteau et ranger celui-ci dans un endroit bien dissimulé. Je me doutais que personne ne remonterait jusqu'à moi, mais c'était un réflexe, espérant qu'en le cachant, je l'oublierais, ainsi que ce qu'une partie de moi était… _

_J'ai perdu. Elle a gagné. Et je sais qu'Elle recommencera… que je recommencerais… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…_

Je regarde une dernière fois ces lignes que je viens d'écrire, comme une confession qui je sais, ne me soulagera pas malgré tout. Je devrais aller voir la police, me livrer mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Elle m'en empêche. Elle lutte pour sa survie, pour sa liberté. Mais la mienne alors, que devient elle ma liberté ? Je suis prisonnier de Ses désirs, de Ses pulsions. Cette chose immonde qui vit en moi malgré moi. Cette chose qui je sais ne disparaîtra pas. Elle est sortit de sa léthargie et rien ne pourra l'y faire replonger. J'ai tellement peur de ce qu'Elle va faire, même si je le sais déjà. Comment cette chose a-t-elle pu s'installer en moi, tel un parasite, une maladie, une infection, une gangrène que rien ne peut guérir, ne peut faire disparaître. J'ai encore du mal à accepter que moi, bien moi, ait pu cacher tout ça, comment j'ai pu ne rien faire pour L'en empêcher ? Comment j'ai pu effacer toutes les traces de Son acte abominable. Je crois qu'Elle me contrôle même quand je suis dominant. Son pouvoir est si puissant… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Demain, je dois aller travailler comme si de rien n'était. Comme si cette chose n'existait pas, comme si Elle n'avait rien fait. Comme si JE n'avais rien fait… Je n'arrête pas de penser à ça, j'aimerais tellement oublier, pouvoir vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Malheureusement, c'est un cauchemar éveillé, et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, que cela va me ronger, me bouffer de l'intérieur sans que je ne puisse m'en soulager. Ou bien, finir par abandonner et Lui laisser le contrôle mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résigner… Jamais je ne pourrais La laisser libre. En restant encore présent, même si ce n'est qu'une infime partie de moi qui ne veut pas lui laisser carte blanche, je sais qu'Elle ne sera pas libre. Il faut absolument que je me change les idées, que je sorte. Mais si je sors, toutes les personnes que je croiserais courront un risque. Si jamais, d'un coup, Elle décidait de reprendre le dessus pour tuer à nouveau, je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire. Quand Elle m'endort, je ne me réveille que lorsqu'il est trop tard. Il ne reste qu'une seule solution. Toujours la même… La musique…


	3. 8 septembre 2009

**Note de l'auteure :** désolée pour le retard é_è j'ai été assez prise par la FAC... Voilà enfin la suite ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ^^ Bonne lecture XP

**8 septembre 2009**

_Alors… tu croyais que je t'avais oublié ? Que je te laisserais tranquille ? Mais voyons, je suis là, je suis en toi, et rien ne changera ça. C'est un fait et tu ne peux le nier. Si tu savais comme c'était amusant de te voir te battre contre toi-même ! Vraiment jouissif ! Mais pas autant que ce que j'ai fait… C'est dommage que tu ne partages pas ma passion. Vraiment dommage. Si tu savais comme c'est bon de sentir, de voir la chair si tendre s'ouvrir sous la pression de mon couteau… ah non, pardon… de TON couteau ! Haha ! J'imagine ta tête horrifiée à cet instant ! Ah la la mon cher autre moi tu es vraiment trop drôle. Mais revenons à ce que je disais… Oui, l'être humain est si fragile… et c'est si amusant de lui montrer ses faiblesses. Voir le sang couler, sa couleur écarlate, sa texture… C'est vraiment très beau… un jour, je prendrais une photo de mon œuvre pour te la montrer. Tu verras. Je suis un artiste. Du body art. Mais pas sur mon corps, ou ton corps, comme tu veux. Ha ha ha ! En tout cas, je suis ravie de partager ton enveloppe charnelle. On a tellement de chose en commun… Le même corps, entre autre… et nous sommes tous les deux artistes… D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup ta musique…et tes amis aussi…_

_Ton autre toi… tu peux m'appeler J. si tu veux _

***

_Non… NON ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ais écrit ça ! C'est… NON ! Pourquoi… POURQUOI ? POURQUOI NE ME LAISSES-TU PAS EN PAIX ?!! Je ne t'ai rien demandé… Ce n'est pas moi… ce n'est pas moi… je ne suis pas un meurtrier… Arrêtes… arrêtes de faire ça… _

_Et voilà que je réponds à quelqu'un… à quelque chose qui n'existe pas… et pourtant… Je ne me souviens pas avoir écrit ça, ces lignes, ces phrases cyniques et horribles. Quand… quand ai-je écris ça ? Parce que même si je ne m'en souviens pas, je sais que ces mots ont été écrits par ma main… Je ne veux pas le croire, et pourtant j'y suis bien obligé… J'ai envie de vomir. De vomir rien qu'au fait d'imaginer ce qu'Elle a pu faire… Cette bête assoiffée de sang… J'ai envie de vomir… _

Je me précipite aux toilettes pour vomir de la bile. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis que je me suis réveillé, avec mon cahier ouvert à cette page, à ce mot. A Son mot. Elle me torture déjà par sa présence, il faut en plus qu'Elle me rappelle ce qu'Elle est, ce qu'Elle a fait. Je n'en peux plus. Plus de deux semaines que ça dure. Une semaine depuis son premier… son premier… meurtre. Et en plus de ça, tous les journaux en parlent. Ils parlent de ce tueur sanguinaire et sadique qui a déjà commis deux meurtres… Deux victimes… deux victimes innocentes. Ils en parlent matin, midi et soir. La police n'a aucune piste concrète, aucuns témoignages valables. En plus d'être immonde, Elle est maligne…

Encore un jour où je dois aller travailler comme si de rien n'était mais je commence à fatiguer. Je n'en peux plus de faire semblant, de savoir CA sans pouvoir y remédier, sans pouvoir L'en empêcher. Toujours les mêmes pensées qui reviennent, celles d'une culpabilité maladive alors qu'Elle, Elle est tranquille, insensible à la douleur, insensible au fait que mon corps dépérit avec mon âme. Le jour où mon âme disparaîtra, Elle aura quartier libre, plus de barrières, plus obligée de partager, plus besoin d'attendre son tour. J'ai encore la « chance » de garder la moitié du contrôle mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps. A chaque meurtre, Elle prend de l'assurance, Elle devient plus forte, plus affamée, plus avide de pouvoir. Le pire dans tout ça, non seulement c'est qu'Elle est meurtrière mais en plus, Elle parvient à me transmettre certains de ses sentiments. Le plaisir qu'Elle prend à tuer, la jouissance malsaine que cela Lui procure… Vomir, encore…

_______________

Reviews pleaaaaaaaase ^^ et j'en profite pour faire un "sondage"... Vous pensez que c'est qui ? *grand sourire innocent^^*


	4. 30 septembre 2009

**Note de l'auteure : **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic ^^ ainsi que pour les reviews bien sur XP j'espère que la suite va continuer à vous plaire ^^ Sinon, pour le personnage mystérieux, trois noms m'ont été cité : Uruha, Ruki et Reita. Voilà voilà ! bien sur je ne donnerais aucun indice et ne dirais rien quant à son identité lol XP Bonne lectuuuuuuuuure ^^

**30 septembre 2009**

_Alors, comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ? Je suis désolé, je t'ai un peu délaissé. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère. J'aurais pris mon temps. Mais quelle nuit n'est-ce pas ! Ah deux d'un coup, c'est un beau cadeau tu ne trouves pas ? Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, la première victime, c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la finir. C'est marrant comme l'histoire se répète toujours ! Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester ainsi, cela aurait été déshonorer mon nom… Alors il a fallut que je recommence. Mais je ne regrette pas. La police ne va plus savoir où donner de la tête ! C'est la plus belle nuit de mon existence… _

_Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai pris une photo ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, il faisait un peu sombre, mais finalement, avec le flash ça rend pas mal. Bon, je connais déjà ta réaction d'âme sensible, mais ne la jette pas, c'est un souvenir ! De toute façon, je t'en empêcherais, et tu sais que j'en suis capable. En tout cas, il faut que je te remercie, grâce à toi, je renais. D'ailleurs, tiens, ma prochaine victime sera mon cadeau de remerciement… Hmm…Oui, je vois déjà ce que je vais faire. Ce sera l'apothéose de mon art. _

_C'est dommage que personne ne le comprenne… Déjà, à l'époque, personne ne m'avait compris. Les humains sont capables de comprendre les raisons d'une guerre qui tuent des millions de gens innocents, mais pas mon art… Vraiment, c'est incompréhensible ! Vous me faîtes bien rire tiens ! C'est bien parce que j'ai besoin d'une enveloppe charnelle sinon, je me débrouillerais seul… Enfin bon, toi je t'aime bien ! Normal après tout, nous ne sommes qu'un ! Bon, après cette nuit, j'ai besoin de repos… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais t'offrir mon cadeau… Assez vite, je l'espère… _

_A bientôt… J._

_J'ai encore le goût de la bile dans la bouche. Jamais. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça de mes yeux. Cette photo est… est… c'est indescriptible. Tous les films font bien pâles figures à côté. Et dire que des personnes sont obligées de voir ça tous les jours… Et ce… J. … me remercie. Rien que d'y penser ça me dégoûte. Je me dégoûte d'avoir permis à ce monstre de faire ça. A cause de lui, et malgré moi, j'ai commis l'irréparable. _

_Non, ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi. Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, j'ai participé, j'ai contribué à ces horreurs. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Jamais. Ce sont de toutes manières, des actes impardonnables… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Je n'ai rien demandé, rien. Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter non plus. Je t'en pris, arrête de commettre tout ces meurtres, arrête de m'obliger à supporter ça… Je n'en peux plus… Je n'en peux plus… Je t'en empêcherais… JE T'EN EMPÊCHERAIS !_

Je referme violemment le cahier. Après m'être complètement laissé abattre par ce monstre, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la solution. Plus je suis faible plus Il prend de la place. Il est hors de question que je le laisse prendre le contrôle de ma vie. Je ne veux pas aller en prison et encore moins devenir un meurtrier ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire ou comment je peux l'arrêter.

Je sais parfaitement qu'il m'est impossible d'en parler à quelqu'un, Il m'en empêche. Non, je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire mais je trouverais, je trouverais une solution, quitte à Le tuer… Je n'ai pas peur de mourir si cela permet de sauver d'autres vies. Et de toute manière, je ne suis pas sur de survivre longtemps en sachant ce que j'ai fait. Peut-être y a-t-il un autre moyen, et dans ce cas, j'espère que je le trouverais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En attendant, Il a dit quelque chose qui m'a interpellé. _C'est marrant comme l'histoire se répète […] Déjà, à l'époque, personne ne m'avait compris. _Cela voudrait dire qu'il a déjà commis des meurtres et que cela s'est passé bien avant… Une réincarnation ? J'ai un peu de mal à y croire…

_________________

reviews é_è ? kissu Ja ne ! ^^


	5. 7 novembre 2009

**Note de l'auteure :** Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui commentent ma fic ^^ ça me fait vraiment énormément plaisir *w* je vous poste enfin la suite, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre... le prochain est le dernier... j'espère que cela vous plaira encore et n'hésitez pas Reviews please ^^ bonne lecture !

**7 novembre 2009**

_Sache que j'ai découvert qui tu étais… Je ne sais pas si tu liras ce mot mon cher J. … ou plutôt, Jack n'est-ce pas… Oui, je sais qui tu es. Cela me donne un atout par rapport à toi. Je te connais, j'ai lu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur toi. Tout. Et donc, je sais quand tu as décidé de commettre ton prochain crime. Il faut dire, ce n'est pas très intelligent d'avoir réitéré tes meurtres exactement aux mêmes dates… Je t'en empêcherais, sache-le. C'est une promesse que je te fais, que je ME fais et que je fais à tous ceux que j'aime. Tu ne termineras pas ton travail. J'ai toujours dit que je t'en empêcherais et c'est ce que je ferais ! Oui c'est ce qu_

_Ce que tu feras ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Pour preuve, je viens de reprendre le dessus sans problème ! Comment espères-tu m'avoir alors que je peux à tous moment reprendre possession de ton corps ? Tu ne pourras jamais m'en empêcher ! Oh que non, parce que je suis le plus f_

_Le plus fort hein ? Sache que lorsqu'une personne a décidé de se battre, rien ne peut l'arrêter ! Rien ni personne ! Et ce n'est certainement pas toi une pauvre petite entité prisonnière d'un corps qui ne lui appartient pas qui le pourra ! Parce que c'est une promesse et que je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Toutes ! Tu vas perdre mon cher… Et où que je sois après, je rigolerais bien de ta défaite ! Oui, tu v_

_JE NE PERDRAIS PAS ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le plus fort ! Je l'ai toujours été ! On ne m'a jamais arrêté rappelle toi ! Tu devrais le savoir si tu as tout lu, si tu sais tout sur moi ! Hein ? Tu devrais le savoir que jamais personne n'a réussi à m'avoir ! Je suis le Diable en personne ! Je n'élimine que les rebus de la société ! Ils sont inutiles et ne font que polluer la surface de cette Terre ! Je suis là pour nettoyer le monde de ces parias ! Je suis et Je resterais le meilleur ! Personne ne m'en emp_

_Le Diable en personne ? Laisse-moi rire ! Le Diable n'a besoin de personne pour commettre ses crimes ! Il n'a pas besoin d'une enveloppe pour pouvoir être. Et le Diable comme tu dis, à moins d'une preuve, je n'y crois pas. Il n'y a que de pauvres fous, des psychopathes qui se prennent pour lui ou pour Dieu et disent faire le bien ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es rien d'autres que ça ! Rien d'autres q_

_Rien d'autre ? Mais mon cher, sache que je VIS en toi ! Toi tu penses que je suis quoi ? Une âme qui s'est réincarné ? Mais je suis bien plus que ça ! Je suis une âme éternelle ! Sache qu'à chaque fois je reviens ! Et je reviendrais ! Quoique tu fasses je r_

_Et bien tu reviendras peut-être mais au moins j'aurais débarrassé le monde de ta présence pour un certain temps ! Parce qu'il te faut du temps avant de retrouver un corps qui te convienne ! Monsieur a son égo n'est-ce pas ! Je gagnerais, par tous les moyens, aussi extrêmes soit-il et tu perdras ! _

Je referme le cahier complètement épuisé. Se battre contre soi-même, ne pas se perdre nous-mêmes à l'intérieur de notre propre corps est toujours éreintant. Mais je l'ai dit… Je gagnerais et il perdra. Je ne le laisserais pas finir son travail. Cela me laisse un peu plus d'un jour. Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures pour trouver un moyen. Bien que j'en aie déjà un, j'aimerais quand même réfléchir encore un peu. Si jamais il y en avait un autre… Bien sur, il faut aussi que j'arrive à lui cacher à lui. Pour l'instant, je sais qu'il n'a pas deviné mes projets et tant qu'il restera ignorant sur la question, j'ai toutes mes chances. Je pourrais aller voir un médecin, la police… Mais je sais qu'il restera en moi… Et je ne veux pas passer le restant de mes jours derrière des barreaux ou enfermé dans une chambre capitonné à sans cesse me battre. Il me faut le faire sortir de mon corps… Obligatoirement. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai pas peur. Plus maintenant.

Je regarde l'heure. Je vais devoir partir pour le studio. Je me lève, attrape ma veste et prends la direction du studio. Cette après midi, je serais avec mes amis. Et je veux en profiter. Oui, en profiter… Peut-être aller boire un verre ce soir… Mais profiter de ces instants que je passe avec eux. Ca me fait penser que je n'ai pas appelé ma mère depuis un moment. J'ai tant de chose à faire. Et en si peu de temps…


	6. 9 novembre 2009

**Note de l'auteure : **Voilà enfin la fin de ma mini-fic ^^ J'ai été vraiment très contente, et je le suis encore d'ailleurs ^^, que celle-ci vous plaise autant ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que la fin vous plaira autant... Ensuite, j'ai deux OS de noël en cours d'écriture, mais je bloque un peu, donc il est fort possible que je ne les poste pas pour noël é_è désolééééééééééééée surtout qu'il va falloir que je choisisse entre les deux . Bref ! Bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

…**Le 9 novembre 2009, neuf heures du matin…**

**(POV Uruha)**

J'arrivais enfin à la PS. J'étais encore en retard et j'allais encore avoir droit au petit sermon de Kai. Mais celui-ci faisait toujours semblant d'être en colère. Le batteur, et leader, était quelqu'un de bien trop gentil pour se mettre réellement en rogne. Quoique ça lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois… Mais jamais très longtemps. Tant est il que je rentrais enfin dans le studio et me figeais de surprise. Ah bah, si je m'attendais à ça !

- Salut Ruwa !, s'exclama joyeusement Reita.

- Euh... Bonjour tout le monde…

- Eh bah ! T'en fais une tête qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?, me demanda Ruki.

- Bah… Il est pas arrivé ?!

- J'ai toujours admiré ton sens de l'observation mon cher Uruha…, me taquina Reita.

- Ah ah très drôle Rei ! Nan mais sans déconner c'est la première fois qu'il est en retard !

- Bah tu sais il est humain après tout !

- Hmm hmm…

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, à côté de la marmotte de service en ce moment. Faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à se reposer celui-là. Mais bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre, le voir dormir était toujours un spectacle attendrissant… et dont je ne me lassais pas. Il était vraiment trop mignon dans les bras de Morphée. Je finissais par sortir de ma contemplation et remarquais deux paires d'yeux moqueurs.

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien…, firent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

- … Vous êtes trop synchro pour être honnête…

- Hein ? Mais non pas du tout ! Pas vrai Reita ?

- Mais tout à fait mon chère Ruki !

- Vous avez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule oui ?! Et parlez doucement vous allez le réveiller…

- Oh comme c'est mignon ! Une vraie mère poule tu trouves pas Ru ?

- Si tout à fait… A part que c'est un mec... Quoique je suis pas allé vérifier…

- Hey ! Vous gênez pas ! Et je suis un mec !, intervins-je à voix basse.

- Papa poule ?, dit Ruki.

- Papa-poule, affirma Reita.

Je laissais tomber. De toute manière, c'était perdu d'avance. Ces deux là étaient infernaux quand ils s'y mettaient. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés tiens. Enfin… trouver… Faudrait-il encore qu'ils arrêtent de jouer au chat et à la souris… Mais je crois que sur ce point là, je n'avais rien à dire… Enfin bon… Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il faisait pour être aussi fatigué… Il faudrait que je lui en touche deux mots, je savais ne pas être le seul à m'inquiéter pour lui… Il était si détendu quand il dormait.

Je regardais l'heure. Il avait un quart d'heure de retard, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas… C'est alors que je remarquais quelque chose sur la table.

- C'est quoi ce cahier ?, demandais-je doucement.

- Je sais pas, il était déjà là quand on est arrivé…, me répondit Reita.

On ? Ils étaient arrivés ensemble ? Intéressant… Enfin, c'est pas le sujet.

- Vous avez pas regardé ce que c'était ?

- Bah nan, dit Ruki comme si c'était plus qu'évident.

D'habitude, Ruki aurait sauté dessus, curieux comme il était. Reita aussi. Hmm… peut-être était-il occupé à autre chose… Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Se seraient-ils enfin décidés ? Je verrais ça plus tard, voyons avant comment va se passer la répète. Je me penche et attrape le cahier pour le feuilleter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me demande Reita.

Lui et ses questions plus intelligentes les unes que les autres. Je vous jure !

- J'sais pas… J'apprends à nager… pourquoi ?

- Ah ah ! Très drôle !

- Bah Rei, ça se voit non ! Je feuillette le cahier.

- Te gêne pas ! C'est pas à toi !, s'exclama Ruki.

- Et alors, la personne n'avait qu'à pas le laisser là d'abord. Na !

- Gamin !, sourit Reita.

- Et fier de l'être !

Je repartais à la découverte de ce cahier qui, je ne savais pourquoi, m'intriguait. Je commencer à lire la première page. Il semblait que ce soit une espèce de journal intime. J'hésitais, je ne devrais pas le lire alors. Pourtant, quelques mots attirèrent mon attention et je commençais alors à lire la première page. A la fin, je restais statufié sur le canapé. Le gars qui a écrit ça m'a l'air vraiment dérangé… et en même temps complètement apeuré. C'est vraiment bizarre. Alors, poussé par la curiosité je continue ma lecture et au fur et à mesure que les lignes défilent, je me sens blanchir. Ce gars est… un meurtrier. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce cahier soit ici, dans ce studio, entre mes mains… Et pourtant. Et pourtant en même temps ce gars est effrayé par ce qu'il fait. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de s'en souvenir. C'est alors que je comprends. Ces meurtres dont on entend parler depuis quelques temps. C'est lui. Lui. Je viens de finir la seconde page. Et… Il… faisait parti du groupe. Il parle de Reita. Au moins, je sais que ce n'est pas lui. J'aimerais leur en parler mais si jamais c'était l'un d'eux. Mais il en manque toujours un. Je trouve de plus en plus étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je continue ma lecture, appréhendant les pages qui vont suivre. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements. Ce pauvre gars était apparemment la proie d'une double personnalité, à n'en pas douter. C'est horrible. Il y a même des passages où c'est le meurtrier qui écrit. Il se prénomme lui-même J.. Les réactions de l'autre, je veux dire de la personnalité principale - puisqu'à n'en pas douter le meurtrier est la seconde, pas besoin d'être psy pour le comprendre - sont absolument prenantes. Il est totalement perdu, effrayé, à tel point qu'il n'en dort plus. Je regarde la marmotte à côté de moi. Se pourrait-il que… non, c'est impossible. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Mais aucun de nous ne le pourrait. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas l'un de nous mais la deuxième personnalité de l'un de nous. Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas Reita puisqu'il le mentionne et que ce n'est pas moi. J'ai peur. Peur d'apprendre la vérité. De découvrir qui c'est. Je suis déjà complètement anéanti par le fait que ce soit l'un de nous…

Je continue ma lecture, tout en essayant de ne rien paraître… J'arrive apparemment à la dernière page. Je suis déjà content qu'il n'y ait pas la photo dont parle le meurtrier, je ne l'aurais pas supporté, je le sais… Il parle d'une solution à son problème… Seulement, sa solution m'a l'air plutôt extrême et… Attends… Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui n'ai pas là. Ce… non, c'est totalement, absolument, complètement, parfaitement impossible ! Pas lui ! Il est si… Je commence à paniquer intérieurement. Je vous en supplie, faîtes que ce soit une mauvais blague, un cauchemar, ce que vous voulez, mais que ce ne soit pas réel. Pas lui !

Je regarde avec appréhension la dernière page puis relève la tête pour regarder les autres. Reita est absorbé avec sa basse avec les Sex Pistols à fond dans les oreilles, Ruki, plongé dans les paroles de possibles nouvelles chansons et lui, bah il dort toujours… Il est si beau comme ça. Finalement, aucun d'eux n'a remarqué mon changement de comportement depuis que j'ai commencé ma lecture. Je reviens à la dernière page et commence la lecture. Mes yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure. Jusqu'à la dernière ligne. La toute dernière. La fin de ce cahier. Et, si j'ai bien compris… La fin de sa vie…

- OH MON DIEU ! NON !!!!

Je vois tous les autres sursauter et se tourner vers moi. Même notre Belle au bois dormant s'est tourné vers moi avec un regard endormi et légèrement agacé d'avoir été réveillé. Mais je m'en fiche comme de l'an mille. Après la dernière phrase… Il y a un nom… Il a signé. Je… c'est… Pas lui ! C'est impossible !

Reita et Ruki se précipitent vers moi en voyant des larmes dévaler mes joues. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Même notre ensommeillé s'est enfin rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Atsu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Hey ! Dis-nous ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?, s'inquiétait Reita en me tenant la main.

- Uru ! Hey réponds !, ajouta Ruki.

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre alors je leur tendis le cahier à la dernière page. Au fur et à mesure, je voyais aussi le visage se décomposer et les larmes finirent aussi par s'écouler de leurs yeux. Il était en retard… mais il ne viendrait jamais. Plus jamais…

_**8 novembre 2009**_

_Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer ce mot. A vrai dire… J'ai un peu peur de l'écrire mais il le faut. Pour que vous compreniez, vous, mes amis. Pour que tout le monde comprenne. Je me lance._

_Je sais que ce que vous avez lu jusqu'ici est horrible et que vous ne devez vraiment pas comprendre comment j'ai pu faire ça. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même mais j'espère plus que tout que vous aurez réussi à tenir jusqu'ici, jusqu'à ce mot. Ce dernier mot qui, j'espère, vous permettra de ne pas oublier qui j'étais réellement, Moi, mon vrai Moi et pas ce monstre qui existait en moi. _

_Je vous en pris pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais pas si vous le pourrez mais je m'en veux tant de n'avoir pas pu empêcher tout ça. Ces actes horribles qui me répugnent plus que tout. Ces actes horribles qui ont été commis par moi. Ou plutôt par l'autre moi. Je ne sais pas comment le qualifier. J'aurais du me rendre à la police, me dénoncer. Et je l'ai voulu un nombre incalculable de fois mais à chaque fois Il m'en empêchait. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses. J'aurais dû être plus fort, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. J'étais si effondré par mes actes qui ne sont pas tout à fait les miens que j'ai perdu pieds durant quelques temps. Je suis un faible. J'ai tellement honte de moi. Je me fais horreur. Je me donne envie de vomir._

_Pardonnez-moi également de vous avoir trahis, vous, mes amis, et ma famille bien sur. J'ai continué à vous côtoyer, à vous faire courir un risque. Le risque qu'à tout moment le monstre reprenne le dessus et puisse vous faire du mal. Mais il n'y avait qu'en votre compagnie, en la compagnie de ceux que j'aime le plus au monde, que j'arrivais à tenir face à Lui. C'est vous, VOUS, qui m'avez donné la force de faire ce que je vais faire après avoir écrit ce mot, cette lettre d'adieu. Parce que je vous ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais. C'est mon rôle. De mon côté, je faisais de mon mieux, pour vous protéger et voilà qu'au final c'était moi la plus grande menace. Mais ce dont je suis fier au moins, c'est que vous, vous n'avez rien eu. Bien sur, je concède que d'apprendre ce que vous êtes en train d'apprendre est un choc énorme. Mais je sais que vous êtes assez fort ensemble pour continuer à avancer. _

_Pardonnez-moi aussi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, parce que je sais que vous l'aurez compris mais c'est le seul moyen. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour débarrasser le monde de ce monstre. Peut-être n'est-ce pas le meilleur moyen, mais c'est le seul qui était à ma disposition. Et puis, je suis heureux de le faire parce que je sais qu'après, plus personne ne souffrira. C'est le plus important. _

_Maintenant, je veux vous dire que dans cette lettre, c'est votre ami qui vous parle, celui que vous connaissez. Celui qui a fait un bout de chemin avec vous, qui a rit, qui a pleuré, qui a vécu avec vous durant ces dernières années. Ces années ont sans aucun doute étaient les plus belles de ma vie et je peux vous assurer que votre compagnie va beaucoup me manquer. Vous allez cruellement me manquer. _

_J'aimerais qu'après avoir fini de lire cette lettre, vous la portiez à la police. Il faut qu'il sache. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en feront. Et je me fiche totalement qu'à mon nom soit associé le mot monstre ou meurtrier, d'une certaine manière, c'est ce que je suis… _

_Je vous promets encore quelque chose. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller après, s'il y a une vie après la mort, un paradis, un enfer ou quoi que ce soit, mais je serais là. Je veillerais sur vous jour après jour. Je serais votre Ange gardien à tous les quatre. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais mais j'y arriverais, je me battrais contre le Diable ou contre Dieu s'il le faut, mais je vous protègerais. _

_Parce que je le veux, parce que vous êtes mes amis et surtout, surtout, parce que je vous aime…_

_Kai_

*****

Par la suite, les meurtres se sont arrêtés. Reita, Uruha, Aoi et Ruki brûlèrent le carnet ainsi que la photo qu'ils avaient trouvée chez Kai, le couteau fut jeté dans la baie de Tokyo et l'affaire fut classé sans suite par la police. Ils offrirent un magnifique enterrement à leur ami disparu et le nom de Kai restera à jamais associé au batteur toujours souriant du groupe the Gazette…

_OWARI_


End file.
